


Song from the Surface

by RoseusJaeger



Series: Sirens of Cyan Bay [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Deaf Character, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg mentioned, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Scenting, Sign Language, Soulmates, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Alpha sirens are deaf and can only hear the voice of their soulmate. Usually, this would be an Omega siren but Otabek is faced with an unusual situation.Rescued from being attacked by an orca whale, Otabek is in the care of a human fisherman and his grandson, Yuri Plisetsky. Taught to hate humans by his mother gifted with mage-sight, Otabek can't believe that he can hear the voice of Yuri and no one else.Is it possible that Otabek's soulmate is somehow a human? Or does Yuri have a secret of his own?





	Song from the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic in this series was really successful so I decided to write a sequel. I'd highly recommend reading the first fic in this series for world building but some of it will be referenced in this fic. Please enjoy and my twitter is @RoseusJaeger and my new tumblr @roseusjaeger for requesting fanfics you want to see! (tumblr's new policies screwed me over so I had to start over, if anyone notices my tumblr is new x.x)

Otabek was asked by Yakov to check on Victor. Victor started slacking on his duties for the pod, worrying Yakov so it's Otabek's job as the next in command to see what the issue is. The Alpha is mildly irritated that Victor isn't living to his place in the pod, especially since Otabek could take his place. If Victor is supposedly the more dominant Alpha, he needs to take responsibility.

 

Really, Otabek would be the more dominant Alpha in the pod if things went normal... like if Otabek's father hadn't lost in a battle to the death with Victor's all those years ago and if Otabek was older than Victor. He has a lot of spite towards Victor but he acknowledges he's the rightful heir to Yakov's pod so he will play along and make sure Victor takes responsibility.

 

Victor must have traveled many miles south because Otabek is having a hard time tasting traces of Victor's scent trail. He catches parts of it and it's leading him in the right direction. His sand-colored tail propels him through the water and his black hair lightly drifts around his ears. He uses sea-glass to keep his hair cropped short, like Victor started doing when he reached adulthood, so it doesn't cloud his eyes while hunting prey. Neither does it cloud his vision from oncoming predators.

 

Otabek reaches the edge of an Omega's territory that is heavily mixed with Victor's scent. Huh, Victor must have found a mate. Explains why he's almost abandoning the pod these days. Otabek doesn't realize until it's too late but the taste of predator scent crosses him and a large beast charges him. He dodges but it is put into a corner against a reef. The beast is an orca whale, black and white with an eye missing, and it's much larger than many of the orcas he has seen.

 

But the missing eye tips him off on which whale this is... it's the one that has eaten many from their pod, claiming Victor's father and Otabek's mother.

 

Otabek feels, but cannot hear, himself growl. His tail swishes threateningly like, how he's been told by other sirens that associate with humans, a cat warning it's about to strike. The whale is fast enough dash forward and bite down on Otabek's tail before hurling him through the water. It's agony to feel the beast's teeth sink into his scales and skin but he ignores it enough to flee. He doesn't know where he is going but he know he needs to escape if he doesn't want to be eaten. He doesn't want the last moments of his life to end in the jaws of the whale.

 

Luckily, Otabek is faster but the whale is persistent. It must be hungry or determined for the taste of siren flesh. Otabek's blood flowing into the water will also attract sharks but all Otabek is worried about is getting away, even if he dies from blood loss later.

 

He finds himself cornered against a rock and expects to die... Until a lightning-fast stream of silver scales charges and rams into the whale. Otabek's eyes widen as he sees Victor and the whale circle each other aggressively and an Omega with beautiful blue scales on his tail and black hair, Victor's mate by assumption, attends to him. If Otabek were not dying from blood loss, he would be a little shy in such a pretty Omega's presence. He has a pleading, pitiful look instead.

 

The Omega has a calming scent releasing into the water and signs to him, “ _I'm going to put pressure on the wound. Hold on.”_

 

The Omega uses his seaweed belt to put pressure on his wound but it's not enough. Otabek is light-headed now. The Omega supports Otabek with one arm and signs with the other hand, “ _I'm taking you to get help... I hope you don't hate humans.”_

 

Otabek doesn't fight it, even if the idea of being with humans disgusts him. His mother had mage-sight and had a vision that humans would one day ruin the oceans with their waste and over-fishing. She instilled a hatred of humans into Otabek since he was young because of her predictions.

 

During the twenty minutes it takes to get to the docks of the humans, Otabek tries to use his mage-gift to heal himself but he can't focus his powers onto the wound. It's maddening and it really sinks in he might die. They arrive at the water's surface and the Omega shakes an object hanging from the dock (It's supposed to be a bell. Otabek has seen one since Victor brings back trinkets from shipwrecks but, naturally, he does not know what sound it makes. This bell is shiny, as if made of gold instead of the tarnished silver ones found in shipwrecks).

 

Otabek is losing consciousness but doesn't miss what's happening to him. He is lifted onto the dock to lay there, bleeding, while an old human man and a blond, younger human man that he recognizes from years ago examine him. They're both in shock at the wounds on his tail and Otabek's eyes lock on the younger man. His eyes are the fiercest and most stunning thing he's ever seen. Like jewels, they stand out clearly to the Alpha. The blond examines him with deep concern that fill Otabek with pining. If he survives this, or maybe the blood loss is getting to him, he wants this human as his mate. Otabek is not a siren hung up on the idea of saving yourself for your soulmate, the Omega whose voice is the only one the Alpha can hear, and wonders how this blond would react to his courting... or even remember him from all those years ago.

 

The older man must have said something to the blond but what shocks Otabek is this; the blond replies to the older man and Otabek hears him say, “Yes, Grandfather,” before running back to the cottage on the shore.

 

Otabek loses consciousness in the older man's arms as he is carried to the cottage. His last thought is one of confusion. How could he hear the voice of this human? Is it possible that a human could be his soulmate?

 

…

 

Yuri has only seen a few Alpha sirens in his seventeen years of life. Well, almost eighteen because his birthday is in the spring after this autumn. His grandfather has befriended many pods of sirens over the years; the Katsuki pod to the western deep ocean and Yakov Feltsman's pod are a couple he can name. Yakov's pod is mostly Alphas but they usually stay to the north in deeper waters outside of Cyan Bay where fishermen avoid because of the beasts that like to live in those waters. Regardless, Yuri is intrigued by this wounded Alpha. Sure, many Alphas have strong, toned muscles and a strong aura but this Alpha has features that he admires in other men and women of his own species. A strong jaw, stocky form, and intense eyes with a stoic expression when it's not slightly suggesting pain.

 

Almost forgetting what he's doing, Yuri stops his staring and resumes coating the siren's wound in a tar given to them from the town apothecary. The tar is a healing aide that is so thick that it stops bleeding once it coats the wound. The Alpha siren in the deep bathtub full of lukewarm water flinches a bit when Yuri puts the tar on. Yuri is glad the siren is not fully conscious so he can't stare at Yuri while he puts on the tar. He needs to get a grip because the last thing he needs is to develop a crush on a siren. Yuri is a human, stuck on land for his life and will never be able to swim the oceans with this handsome Alpha.

 

The Alpha gains consciousness after Yuri is finished covering the entire wound in the tar. The Alpha gazes intently into his eyes, as if he is thinking of what to communicate. _Fuck,_ is what Yuri thinks, _why the fuck did Yuuri have to bring the hottest siren he's ever seen here?_ Yuri refrains from licking his lips in nervousness and uses siren dialect of sign language, taught to him by his grandfather, to ask, “ _Are you okay? Hungry?”_

 

The siren shakes his head, presumably to the second half of that question, and stares intently even more. Yuri awkwardly stares back until he thinks to ask, “ _You have a name?”_ Well, of fucking course he has a name. Way to go, Yuri, you dumb ass.

 

The siren raises his hands up and gestures, “ _My name is Otabek,”_ He signs it using a name sign and the siren finger spelling of how it would be pronounced if spoken, “ _I'm from Yakov's pod... You and I have met before.”_

 

Yuri racks his brain but has no recollection, furrowing his brow and signing, “ _When was that?”_

 

Otabek gives him a sour expression and reminds him, “ _I was ten years old. Your grandfather said you were eight. My memory is foggy but you are familiar but are a lot... different from then.”_

 

“ _I see,”_ Yuri replies. He thinks a bit and takes a deep breath through his nose. He's hyper aware of everything in the room. The decorative wind chimes made with seashells twirl lightly, the sink lightly drips, Otabek's sand-colored tail has sleek scales that twitch in interest watching Yuri, and the siren smells of the sea and... something else Yuri can't define. Something makes Yuri feel weird in his lower body. Why the fuck is he getting turned on by a scent? Yuri finds what he wants to sign, “ _If you don't remember my name... it's Yuri._ _Are you sure you're okay now? Not going to faint or anything from blood loss?”_

 

Otabek seems to look himself over, examining the green tar on his tail before assuring, “ _I'm fine. I'm exhausted and would like to rest though...”_

 

“ _I'll leave you be then,”_ Yuri gets up and is about to leave, wanting to be out of the attractive Alpha's presence so he can gather himself together, but Otabek stops him by grabbing his arm.

 

Yuri is frozen even after he lets go and asks, “ _Will you be the one taking care of me? I... I would prefer you than your grandfather,”_ Otabek pauses before adding, “ _I don't trust humans but I can only make an exception right now because I'm injured. I would prefer you taking care of me.”_

 

Yuri knows some sirens really hate humans. It makes sense since humans steal their food and kill them when they get caught in fishing nets. His grandfather is always kind to sirens, sharing his catch with them and releasing them if they get caught in his nets, but many fishermen and humans in general are not kind to them. He understands if Otabek doesn't trust him or his grandfather because, if he were in Otabek's place, he wouldn't trust humans either. For example, Yuuri had told Yuri the story about how his sister had been caught in a net and had to fight for her life to survive because the fisherman that caught her wanted to steal her away from the sea to make her his bride. Even Yuuri had a distrust for humans until he met Yuri's grandfather.

 

Sure, Yuri is part siren (his grandfather had married an Omega female siren and his mother was half-siren) but he considers himself human since he has never presented as one of the siren breeding dynamics. In Otabek's eyes, he must be more human than siren... but finds it really affecting him that Otabek wants him specifically to care for him. His heart pounds at and he is a little embarrassed by the activity in his groin at the thought.

 

“ _I will let my grandpa know. I'm sure he'll understand... Last chance, want food? Anything you need?”_ Yuri quickly asks.

 

“ _Fish. I want fish... This bowl you have me in is really cramped,”_ Otabek has a face of discomfort.

 

Yuri chuckles and Otabek is blessed by the sound before Yuri informs through gesture, “ _It's called a bathtub. I will be back.”_

 

Yuri leaves the bathroom and relaxes once he closes the door behind him. Fuck, he is so hot that Yuri knows this siren is going to be the death of him. He can't wait for him to be healed and returned to the wild so he can continue his life like a normal human being. There's no reason for him to let his heart get broken over someone he has no chance of being with.

 

Letting his grandfather know Otabek's requests, Nikolai doesn't question it and gets fish out of the ice box. He does joke to Yuri, “He must not want to look at an old fart like me all the time.”

 

Yuri chuckles at that before bringing the fish to Otabek on a plate, quickly leaving it there and returning to his bedroom in the attic of the cottage. Once he's alone in his room, he curls in bed and his mind stews in thoughts of the siren. His brain has a sliver of a memory of a female siren and her son by her side when Yuri first joined his grandfather on a fishing trip but the memory is foggy. All it leads to is remembering when his mother left when he was five.

 

He remembers her words clearly as she said all those years ago, “ _I'm a siren, father. I belong to the sea. Please look after Yuri for me.”_

 

Yuri sighs and tries to nap until he needs to check on Otabek again.

 

…

 

Otabek is curious why he can hear Yuri's voice. From what he understands, Alpha sirens are not completely deaf; they simply can't hear anything except the voice of their 'soulmate', which is determined by whether an Omega is sexually compatible with an Alpha. Sexually compatible Omegas can be heard by a compatible Alpha. It's how their species has evolved to find other sirens with good genetics (There are Alphas and Omegas but there's a third 'dynamic' called Beta. It's the term sirens use for asexual or barren sirens. Betas are rare and can range from being born originally Alpha or Omega).

 

The problem is Yuri would have to be a siren for him to hear his voice. Humans cannot match the pitch that Omega sirens speak. Humans cannot replicate the enchanting voices of Omegas that lead sailors to a watery death of drowning.

 

Otabek has an epiphany when he realizes a small bit of information he had forgotten until now. There is a story of a human man that was saved by an Omega female from Yakov's pod during a storm. Yakov was young and was leader then but still tells the story of the Plisetsky family, of the Plisetsky man that wooed a siren to want to live on land. If that man is Yuri's grandfather, Yuri must be part siren. That's the only thing that explains it... and explains why Yuri's scent is also enticing.

 

Autumn is mating season for sirens. Otabek can feel his rut threatening to arrive anytime despite his injury and it's very inconvenient. He has spent ruts alone before but it's going to be hell this year being in the presence of Yuri. With pretty eyes, soft looks, and the fact he can hear his voice despite being mostly human, Otabek is doomed. He barely knows him yet wants him as his mate.

 

He gets an idea. He has a week before his rut will force itself upon him so he'll court Yuri while in his presence. His mother would be disappointed in him if she were alive that he is courting a less than half siren but Otabek, as much as he is embarrassed to admit, believes in fate. Almost paradoxical, Otabek rejects the idea of soulmates because he understands the biology of siren mating but does believe in fate from his teachings in magic. Magic is bestowed from the gods and the gods decide everyone's fate. If he is fated to keep meeting this part-siren then he shouldn't resist it and accept his fate. If Yuri will fall for him in a week, they can spend his rut together before he returns to the sea... and he promises himself he will return to the docks to see his mate as much as he can.

 

That's when the more sexual thoughts come into play. If Yuri spends his rut with him, how would they satisfy it? With hands? Would he enter Yuri? Otabek groans at the thought and his rut really wants to come to the surface. _No, you must wait,_ is what he tells himself, _Don't go into rut now._

 

He's startled out of his thoughts when Yuri enters the bathroom. It's midnight now and the part-siren seems shy... or cautious. Otabek stares intently, feeling his scent glands release an alluring scent against his will that would normally be used to encourage an Omega into heat. _Fucking scent glands, stop it,_ Otabek thinks.

 

But he notices Yuri shiver when he takes a breath and sign, “ _Couldn't sleep so I'm checking on you... How are you?”_

 

Otabek swallows and gestures in reply, “ _I'm okay... Are you?”_

 

“ _Um, yeah. I'm okay,”_ Yuri fidgets a bit before sitting on a stool by the bathtub and asking, “ _Do you mind if we talk for awhile? I hope I didn't wake you.”_

 

Otabek smiles and nods before signing, “ _I'd love that. What did you want to talk about?”_

 

“ _Well... I'm curious about what it's like to be a siren...”_

 

Otabek is surprised by that but takes this as an opportunity for them to bond. He might have a chance with this part-siren... if his assumption that he is part-siren is true. Otabek encourages, “ _Ask anything you would like to.”_

 

…

 

They learn quite a bit about each other. Otabek learns his assumptions are true; Yuri's family name is Plisetsky and his grandfather had married an Omega siren. Yuri is aware of his parentage but signs, “ _If I was truly a siren, I would have presented when I was fifteen or sixteen. I'm seventeen and I don't have heats or ruts. I sure as hell don't have siren genitalia either.”_

 

“ _Are you sure you're not a Beta?”_ Otabek asks through gesture. He would be mildly disappointed if Yuri is a Beta but that is just his rut talking. Betas often present with human-like genitalia as well so it's possible. He still could be a late-presenting Omega with human genitalia because of his blood being so diluted with human genes.

 

Yuri's face is deadpan just as much as his signing is, “ _Me? Someone who is only a quarter-siren? Yeah, sure, I'm a fucking Beta rather than being a fucking human.”_

 

“ _But you are a part-siren. Don't deny your heritage,”_ Otabek shakes his head before continuing, “ _At least you aren't like me. I presented at fourteen. You must know that you're considered an adult once you present as a siren; I felt like I had so many responsibilities thrust on me early...”_

 

Yuri nods and signs, “ _Tell me about it...”_ They discuss many topics; differences between human and siren life and Otabek's distrust of humans being the main ones.

 

“ _Let me get this straight,”_ Otabek interjects in the middle of Yuri complaining about school when he was younger, “ _Humans send their young to be taught by other adults?”_

 

Yuri furrows his brow and replies, “ _Yeah, what of it?”_

 

“ _Sirens pass down their knowledge generation to generation through our pods. To send your children to be taught by strangers seems dangerous,”_ Otabek admits, a bit skeptical of the idea. His ears are greeted by Yuri's laugh as he holds a hand to his mouth to try and smother it. It's a pretty sound.

 

Yuri eventually stops laughing and explains, “ _Humans train for years to be able to spread their knowledge to children in order to better the human race. Teachers strive to do that. It doesn't always work but humans try to better themselves. Sirens are more focused on survival so it makes sense why an idea of teachers and schools would seem weird to you.”_

 

Otabek nods in acknowledgment. Yuri is right since the whole idea seems weird to him. Yuri also adds, “ _I also sense you dislike humans, like many sirens do. I'm sorry that Yuuri brought you here. He used to be like you, hating humans, but he trusts my grandfather so he must of thought we could help you.”_

 

Otabek smirks and does point out, “ _You did save me from bleeding out. At least I can deduce that you and your grandfather are decent humans.”_

 

As he just remembers it, Yuri looks at Otabek's tail and signs, “ _I need to put on another coat of that tar shit. May I?”_ Otabek nods and Yuri finds the tub of the tar when he gets up and searches a cabinet. Sitting back down with the substance, Yuri opens the container and scoops it out with his fingers before reaching to gently rub another coat of it onto Otabek's tail.

 

Resisting thinking how close Yuri's hand is to his genital slit, Otabek has to close his eyes and relaxes into the touch. Yuri has a shade of pink in his cheeks because he is very aware of how close his hand is and Otabek smells really good. What is wrong with him? He's just caring for the siren so he shouldn't be getting this wigged out about it. It takes a couple minutes but he finishes and puts the tar away. Otabek opens his eyes, watching Yuri with intense eyes.

 

Yuri rests on the stool once again and Otabek finally comes to the conclusion of what Yuri reminds him of; Yuri's body reminds him of the delicateness of an Omega but his eyes are fierce like an Alpha. It's a nice change mix. Seeing that he is most likely a Beta makes sense right now but he's not entirely convinced. His mage-gift and Alpha senses tell him something isn't entirely right about this entire situation and he can't put his finger on what it is.

 

Not able to take Otabek's intense eyes for much longer, Yuri asks, “ _You're going to be stuck here until the end of mating season... How are you going to deal with your rut?”_

 

At least, Yuri is educated on siren mating biology. Otabek thinks about it and says honestly, “ _I might just be stuck in this bathtub, masturbating the entire time...”_ Otabek doesn't dare tell Yuri that he can hear his voice. He doesn't want to scare off the part-siren. However, does admit the truth of what likely will happen, “ _There's no chance of me finding a mate in this tub so I'll be by myself this rut.”_

 

“ _Is there anyway I can help?”_ Yuri wonders.

 

 _You could lend me your hand,_ that's what Otabek thinks but doesn't dare let his inconveniently horny mind say. Instead, he signs, “ _Just keep me company... Isn't that what friends are for?”_

 

Yuri is taken aback but smiles and replies, “ _I'll do whatever it takes to help you.”_

 

A smile is shared between the two before Yuri suddenly asks if Otabek is hungry again. Otabek declines and the two sit in silence for awhile, admiring each other. Surprisingly, it's comfortable silence. Yuri really wants to be this siren's friend. He has Yuuri as a friend but he does like being friends with sirens in general. It affirms a part of him he has not been ready to accept since his mother left him with his grandfather for the ocean.

 

The silence is broken with Yuri bringing his hands up to sign, “ _I want to get to know you... You're free to ask anything you want about me as well.”_

 

Otabek feels himself hum at that and replies with a half-smile, “ _I'll tell you about my pod...”_

 

…

 

Over the next week, Yuri's body feels weird. Caring for Otabek seems to be making it worse. Yuri has never had this issue before of feeling constantly aroused by one person. Even when he dated a girl from the village or kissed that farm boy during the midsummer festival, he never felt this strong of desire. After spending time with Otabek during the day, Yuri will retreat to his room at night and touch himself to the thought of Otabek touching him. He is mildly ashamed because Otabek calls him a friend.

 

However, Otabek almost seems to be making it worse as well on purpose. So far, Otabek has done the following: Grabbed Yuri's wrist with permission and licked it as if he were another siren with a scent gland there (Yuuri has done this before as well but Yuri didn't feel arousal from the action since it's normal for sirens to 'smell' using taste), gazes at him so intensely that Yuri can feel it even after he leaves the room, and started to call him the pet name in siren sign language 'Yura' affectionately. It's driving Yuri's imagination crazy.

 

Sure, he fantasized about the village girl and the farm boy but not to the extent he is with this siren. He needs to get a grip. He is in denial that maybe the presence of an Alpha might be triggering his body to present one of the siren breeding dynamics, specifically Omega. He doubts Otabek would be sexually compatible with him. Alphas only hear the voices of people that are sexually compatible with them. Otabek hasn't said anything about his voice so he must be overreacting to all this, right? Also, he's not a true siren so why would a pure-blooded siren breed with him?

 

It reaches a tipping point when Yuri goes to check on the siren and finds him outside of the bathtub... in human-form and naked. Yuri won't sugarcoat it; he looked almost immediately at Otabek's cock. It's larger than his own and decent length. Enough that it will feed his fantasies later.

 

Their eyes meet for an awkward moment. Yuri didn't miss that Otabek peeled away the tar from his leg and the wound is already sealed. Otabek signs, “ _I needed to stretch... Decided human form since I'm not ready to leave yet.”_

 

“ _I see...”_ Yuri replies with one hand and looks the siren up and down. Fuck, even as a human he is the sexiest thing Yuri has seen. Yuri asks, “ _Does that mean you're returning to the ocean already?”_

 

“ _... Not yet. To be honest, I don't want to spend my rut alone,”_ Otabek uncharacteristically and nervously signs, “ _I've been trying to figure out how I wanted to word this for the past hour but I want you to keep me company still... I can hear your voice.”_

 

The signs were there and Yuri willfully ignored them. Yuri knows Otabek didn't really have a chance to but was the behavior that got Yuri so aroused toned-down courting? Also, he could hear Yuri's voice this whole time? It's possible since he did laugh and talk to himself sometimes in Otabek's presence but the revelation is a bit shocking.

 

This whole week has been spent with them sharing stories about their lives. Yuri heard about Otabek's father being killed by Yuuri's mate's father and his mother being eaten by an orca (and the resulting dislike of Victor, Yuuri's mate). Otabek knows about Yuri's mother abandoning him to live in the ocean. It's possible, Yuri realizes Otabek didn't need to tell him any of them, that Otabek's courting was by trying to get to know Yuri so it would feel more personal once Otabek asked for Yuri to spend his rut with him.

 

If Otabek couldn't hear Yuri's voice, he wouldn't have tried to bond with him. It's a bit of a hard pill to swallow but it also makes a lot of their interactions make sense. Honestly, Yuri almost wants to reject him because he doesn't believe in the soulmate bullshit that sirens preach culturally but, as if Otabek senses that, Otabek continues, “ _I won't do what you don't want to do... I don't believe in soulmates but maybe the gods destined us to be friends, if not lovers. It's hard to properly court someone from being stuck in a bathtub but I want to be your friend first before a mate or anything else. Does that make sense?”_

 

It takes a long time but Yuri nods and asks, “ _You do want to be my mate but will wait?”_

 

“ _If I need to, yes,”_ Otabek replies, looking slightly to the side before signing, “ _Do you even realize you're an Omega?”_

 

That is where Yuri takes a step back with an intense look and signs angrily, “ _What the fuck are you talking about?”_

 

Otabek has a non-amused look and informs, “ _Your scent tastes like an Omega and you react to my own scent like an Omega... You might be only part-siren but I think my presence might have triggered your own presentation. You reek of pre-heat and I'm having a harder time controlling my rut because of it. I'm sorry for that, by the way,”_ He does have an apologetic look now and Yuri can't be as angry. Otabek isn't wrong; the signs were there but he ignored them... but what now?

 

Yuri thinks about the village girl and farm boy. He had sex of some sort with both of them and he is still friends with them, why can't he share that with Otabek? Yuri considers it and declares, “ _Fuck it,”_ The two share a look before Yuri continues, “ _I want to be your friend, mate, whatever you want to call this. Sex is just sex, so I'll spend your rut with you since, if you're correct about me being an Omega, I will be having my first heat... We'll still be friends in the end and see where this goes, right? I've barely known you a week and we're both victims of circumstance, huh?”_

 

The Alpha seems surprised at first but then smirks with a snort before replying, “ _You're going to have to warn your grandfather... It won't be possible to hide a mating cycle with us under the same roof.”_

 

Yuri groans and signs, “ _Fuck, you're right.”_

 

…

 

That is how it lead to the current situation. Yuri, Otabek, and Yuri's grandfather are gathered in the bathroom for a talk and Yuri feels awkward. How is someone supposed to be comfortable explaining to their grandfather they need to be fucked senseless because of a mating cycle? All this feels so ridiculous.

 

It's Nikolai that asks first, “ _So, what am I being called in here for?”_

 

Yuri is too embarrassed to explain, sharing a look with Otabek, before Otabek starts telling Nikolai through sign the situation at hand. Otabek explains that he's fully healed and able to return to the ocean but because of siren mating season, he's going into rut. Nikolai does interrupt to ask why he doesn't spend his rut in the ocean and Otabek shyly informs him about being able to hear Yuri's voice. Nikolai seems to understand as soon as he sees Otabek sign that but Otabek continues with how he can smell and taste Yuri's pre-heat scent in the air and how he wants to stay with Yuri.

 

Yuri is surprised by the last part because he's not sure what Otabek is implying until Otabek admits, “ _I don't want to return to the ocean unless Yuri comes with me. My fate is tied to Yuri now. He's my best friend and I won't abandon him... I'm asking permission to spend his heat with him and to stay even after that. Is that okay?”_

 

Yuri's cheeks heat up and he feels warm inside. It might be partly because of the nearing heat but it's also because he is touched by Otabek wanting to be by his side no matter what. No one has said that about him before... in fact, it excites him in many ways.

 

Nikolai hums in thought before sighing and gesturing, “ _I can't say I'm surprised... If I learned anything after catching Yuri with his past two lovers, he has a type,”_ Yuri can't look at either of them because he does acknowledge that the farm boy and village girl we're similar to Otabek in appearance. Otabek seems amused by that. Nikolai smiles and continues, “ _Although, Yuri must be lucky to have met you. Even if it was under unfortunate circumstances. You can stay, Otabek. Even I've noticed Yuri's mood improve since you've arrived so you must be good for him.”_

 

Yuri and Otabek give Nikolai a relieved look that he approves. However, they got get an embarrassed look when Nikolai adds, “ _I don't care if you're friends or lovers but if after this mating season you have sex in this house, I do ask you to keep it down and discreet so it doesn't disrupt my schedule.”_

 

Both Yuri and Otabek nod that they understand Nikolai and Nikolai smiles before asking, “ _Anything you two need for a heat or rut?”_

 

Otabek answers immediately, “ _Whatever humans use for lubrication. I know other Alphas use squid ink or shark liver oil when mating among themselves but I am not familiar what humans use.”_

 

Nikolai nods, gesturing, “ _I'll get that,”_ before leaving the bathroom and leaving them alone with each other. Yuri sits on the stool and looks over Otabek in the bathtub. What now?

 

Otabek cautiously takes one of Yuri's hands and kisses it, making Yuri blush at the action. It's not uncomfortable. When Otabek lets go, he offers, “ _Since we're both easing into our mating cycles, it will help to court each other.”_

 

“ _So... Kissing? And touching?”_ Yuri asks quickly, a little excited and his heated body is a little too eager.

 

Otabek nods and adds, “ _Your voice, too. My instincts want me to hear your voice... And if you'll let me, I'd like to try some 'warm-up' to your heat,”_ The term 'warm-up' is a slang siren sign for a quick fuck or mating outside of mating season. The term has a very nasty implication but it actually, oddly enough, adds to Yuri's arousal (Yuri is starting to think everything is making him horny, fucking mating cycles).

 

Otabek must know how his pre-heat is affecting him because Yuri nods and gets closer, resting his elbows on the edge of the bathtub. Yuri remembers what Otabek said about his voice and says, “Otabek... I want you.”

 

He doubts Otabek understood any of that except his own name because of Otabek being deaf for most of this life but Otabek sits up more in the tub and growls. Yuri is surprised as Otabek pulls him into a kiss. Yuri doesn't mind getting wet from the movement of the water overflowing from the tub and melts into Otabek's touch. Otabek's wet hand is pressed into Yuri's back to hold him close and Yuri closes his eyes as his tongue meets Otabek's. It is like two halves making a whole; Yuri feels complete like this. Maybe this is all too fast but Yuri doesn't care as he feels Otabek trying to take off his clothes. Yuri is suddenly very aware that he is going to be fucked by a siren... and he couldn't be more excited. Fuck, he must be desperate.

 

Yuri does pull away enough and uses one hand to sign, “ _Are we doing this in the tub or my room?”_

 

Otabek licks his lip and says, “ _Right here, right now. You better get your clothes off or they're going to get soaked... We don't need to worry about your grandfather since I used my mage-gift to lock the door... Are you okay with that?”_

 

Yuri notices a change in Otabek's scent. He has an odd sense that Otabek's rut must be starting... as well as his own heat because of how desperate Otabek is acting. Well, that was quick. They must both be very reactive. Yuri is quick to nod and sign with his one hand, “ _Yes, please... We'll move to my bedroom after some fooling around in here.”_

 

Otabek smirks before letting Yuri remove his clothes and throw them to the side. Naked, Otabek pulls Yuri on top of him. The water is lukewarm from Otabek's body heat and Yuri can feel his smooth scales against his inner thighs from straddling him. Yuri has never fucked a siren so he asks, “ _What should I do?”_

 

“ _Grind against that slit on my tail... I'm not going to penetrate you without some sort of lubrication but I'm going to rut against you a bit,”_ Otabek signs and Yuri nods before grinding down against his tail. Soon, Yuuri feels Otabek's cock lengthen and smirks down at the Alpha. Otabek smirks back and they find a rhythm to move together.

 

Water is all over the floor now but they don't care, trying to get off before doing anything more satisfying in Yuri's bedroom.

 

…

 

By the end of the day, Yuri can't think straight because of how thick his heat has clouded his brain. Rutting with no penetration is testing his patience and he just wants Otabek inside him. Unlike a full-blooded Omega siren, Yuri doesn't product slick as natural lubricant and isn't intersex like how Omega males and Alpha females are in their siren form. Because of this, Otabek won't go farther than fingering him or sucking his cock. It's maddening because Yuri knows Otabek's rut is telling him he needs to put his cock somewhere and Yuri wants his cock because of his heat but Otabek won't just take him raw. Maybe Yuri should appreciate the courtesy but he is way too horny right now to do that.

 

They're on his bed now. Yuri's room has a dresser with items given to him as gifts from Yuuri or a hairbrush, a bed that's almost too small to fit two people with soft gray bedding, and a cat bed for a cat that never wants to come home. There's a window facing the ocean and soft orange light from the sunset washes over the room. Otabek thinks Yuri looks stunning in the light and he's getting impatient for Yuri's grandfather to return with the required items needed before they can copulate.

 

“Please, Otabek...” Yuri says but then remembers he needs to sign, “ _I need you so bad, why can't you just take me like this?”_

 

Otabek shakes his head and reminds him, “ _It's going to hurt if I do that. I would rather it feel comfortable for you.”_

 

As if the gods heard their plight, there's a knock on Yuri's door (which catches Yuri's attention and Otabek's once he notices Yuri turn his head toward the door) and Nikolai's soft voice informing them, “I brought the... you know. It's outside the door. I will make dinner in a couple hours so you two have time finish up.”

 

Otabek is mildly confused what is going on until Yuri signs what his grandfather said. Otabek grunts before getting up in human form and getting the items set outside the door. In Otabek's hands are a glass jar or a clear, oily substance and a wooden container with a cream. Yuri observes as Otabek wastes no time testing the substances in his hands and goes with the oil rather than the cream. Yuri deduces that his grandfather must have gotten two types of possible lubricant. He is so grateful right now that he makes a mental note to help his grandfather out a lot more when the winter fishing season arrives.

 

Using the hand that isn't covered in oil, after setting the lubricants aside, Otabek asks in sign, “ _Are you ready?”_

 

It's a stupid question but Yuri nods furiously and Otabek finally inserts a finger inside him. Yuri almost feel relief at the action but he wants more as Otabek slowly stretches him. He also notices that Otabek is taking his siren form once again. The reason is because Otabek heard from his fellow sirens that mating is more pleasurable from them in their true forms. The only difference Yuri cares about with that information is that Otabek will have a knot in siren form... something that Yuri is a little too eager to experience.

 

Otabek doesn't tell him when he adds the second and third finger but he doesn't need to because Yuri's desperation and writhing from the actions of the first finger was indication he wanted more. Otabek also uses his other hand to stroke Yuri's cock in time with his stretching and occasional rubbing against his prostate. This keeps going until finally can't take it anymore, taps Otabek on his shoulder for his attention, and signs, “ _For the love of the gods, I need your cock right now!_ ”

 

Otabek looks over Yuri's debauched features and he can't wait any longer either. Pulling himself between Yuri's thighs, he positions his slit so it's lined up with Yuri's ass. Otabek can hear the gentle whimper that Yuri lets escape and gestures, “ _I'm going to enter you... when I'm close, may I knot you?_ ”

 

Yuri gives a quick sign for 'yes' with one hand and Otabek lets his cock lengthen outside of the slit. It's a slick, smooth texture compared to a human cock. Almost self-lubricating but not enough to really have made a difference like the lubricant would. It's damp to the touch from being inside of Otabek as it prods gently at Yuri's hole. Yuri tries to relax, wanting it really bad despite knowing his non-heat brain would have asked a lot of questions about Otabek's dick now that he is more aware of its features. Otabek rubs more of the oil onto it and examines Yuri before deciding to take action.

 

Otabek cautiously pushes in. Yuri really like being in heat now because this is a lot more intense than how it was with the farm boy or the village girl. His body seems to adjust easily to Otabek's size. Otabek's eyes close at first as he's adjusting to the sensation. It must be intense for him, too. The feeling of Otabek's scales against his thighs, his arms now wrapped around Otabek to hold him against him, and the gaze shared between them. He wants this so bad; they both want this so bad with the scent of love-making only sirens can smell fills the air.

 

With a look of confirmation, Otabek starts to thrust against Yuri's prostate. At first, it feels like relief to be pounded into by Otabek but soon feels his groin tighten as orgasm slowly grow near. Otabek's pants and grip on Yuri's hips spur him on to move in time with his lover. Even in different bodies, they fit together so perfectly that Yuri wonders what it would be like if he could take siren form, letting Otabek fuck into him with Omega body parts.

 

Rational thought disappears as orgasm approaches and Yuri is begging out loud. Otabek can't understand him but gets the memo that he should speed up, his thrusts getting rougher. Otabek is slightly aware they might be disturbing Nikolai but Otabek doesn't give a shit. Yuri's begging is music to his ears, something he treasures more than anything because Yuri is the only one he can hear.

 

Otabek tries something. His mother had taught him how to mouth and speak certain phrases when he was younger but never really practiced it. He experiments with his own voice, “Yura...”

 

Yuri, panting and almost whimpering, looks into his eyes and Otabek says, “I love you.”

 

Yuri is so shocked, wanting to say something but Otabek then puts on a brutal pace and all Yuri can think about is wanting to orgasm. Yuri is almost screaming because he's close and that's when Otabek's knot swells inside Yuri and he releases. That seems to do it for Yuri as well because Yuri paints his own stomach in semen.

 

Feeling absolutely full, Yuri goes limp against the bed and Otabek collapses on top of him. His hand absentmindedly strokes Otabek's hair while Otabek gives his neck gentle kisses. It's a wonderful sensation having his mate locked inside him in the after-glow of sex.

 

Mate? Yuri guesses that's who Otabek is to him now. Yuri has a random thought. If he was a full-blooded Omega, or in siren form, he could be carrying Otabek's child within hours from now. The thought is a little scary... but if he ever left to live in the ocean with Otabek, it could be a possibility.

 

Otabek lays there on top of him until the knot deflates. They might be able to resist their mating cycles enough to eat dinner before another round of fucking, repeating that cycle until it's all over. Yuri signs after he pulls out, “ _Did you really mean it when you said you would stay with me? We're still friends... maybe even mates, right?”_

 

Otabek smiles at that and replies, “ _Of course, I don't plan on leaving you. I love you._ ”

 

With that, they cuddle until Nikolai announces dinner and then make love again after that. The two feel more connected than ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fic ends here and is marked completed but I have more I want to write. I won't write more unless there is reader demand for the second half of this fic (I'm turning this fic into an original short story for my anthology so it might take awhile to get to even with reader demand, be patience with me). Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
